


La rubia de enfrente

by Witch_Soul



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Neighbors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Soul/pseuds/Witch_Soul
Summary: Hay una chica nueva en el vecindario de Pip. Una rubia alta y seria que vive justo frente a él, a quien ve todos los días mientras sale o llega de su trabajo, supone. A estado observándola distraídamente, mientras se va dando cuenta de pequeñas cosas acerca de la mujer. Quizás, algún día, consiga el valor para hablarle.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing (mencionado), Pip Bernadotte/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	La rubia de enfrente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [241L0RM3RCUR1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/gifts).



> Estoy en pos de pasar mis trabajos a esta plataforma. Y creo que comenzaré con mis shipeos crack, porque me gustan bastante ;) Aclarado eso, necesito más Pip/Integra en mi vida :)

**La rubia de enfrente**

﹀︿﹀︿﹀

La rubia de enfrente debe tener más o menos su edad. Probablemente.

No es mucho lo que sabe de ella: es alta, delgada, con un larguísimo cabello claro que atrapa los rayos del sol cuando Pip está mirando, y lleva lentes. Su voz es bastante peculiar también, baja y con un matiz autoritario que él ha alcanzado a escuchar mientras arregla la reliquia de su abuelo en la cochera. Sonríe burlándose de sí mismo cuando se encuentra pensando en que no le importaría tener esa voz dándole órdenes… _la rubia de enfrente_ lleva siendo su vecina desde que se mudó ahí el verano anterior, hace ya varios meses. No sabe cuándo comenzó a llamarla así, pero a falta de un nombre conocido, ese funciona.

Hay también otras cosas que él sabe sobre ella, cosas que ha aprendido a fuerza de observarla distraídamente –y lucha por recalcar esa última palabra, porque sí, es una _observación distraída; él no está pendiente de ella–_ : fuma mucho, quizás tanto como él, y son cigarrillos caros, si tuviera que adivinar. Es fan de _Depeche Mode_ , a juzgar por los acordes que de vez en cuando escapan de la ventana abierta de su automóvil (honestamente, Pip cree que _Enjoy the silence_ es una pequeña obra maestra, así que la entiende). No tiene mascotas, pero le gustan los gatos: la ha visto acariciando a la gata del vecino mientras está fumando en el patio. Vive sola, pero hay un hombre mayor con una coleta bastante elegante que viene a verla algunas veces al mes; no hay ningún parecido físico a la vista para que sea su padre, pero uno nunca sabe. Su trabajo es importante –debe serlo, a juzgar por la cantidad de tiempo que pasa fuera y cómo está pegada al teléfono cada vez que la ve llegar–. No sabe o no le gusta cocinar, los paquetes de comida a domicilio son una clara muestra de ello.

Más de una vez la ha visto bajarse del auto con una botella de whisky en la mano mientras la otra sostiene el teléfono, así que supone que el alcohol no le viene mal. 

A veces se pregunta qué hace una chica como ella viviendo allí. No es el mejor barrio –aunque no está mal– y es claro que ella tiene los recursos para otros lujos. De vez en cuando se la imagina como la heredera de una empresa familiar que está huyendo del atosigamiento de la familia o algo por el estilo, pero claro que esas son solo conjeturas de su cerebro entrometido.

También sabe que está soltera.

O eso parece, a juzgar por la escena que presenció sin querer el mes anterior al llegar de su sábado de pub: el automóvil negro que había visto algunas veces antes está estacionado en la calle. Pip sabe que pertenece a un hombre alto, extranjero quizás, el típico prototipo de galán rompecorazones con el cuál soñarían sus amigas: porte de caballero, trajes caros y un jodido perfil cincelado por maestros (no hay rencor ahí, muchas gracias). Lo ha visto con regularidad, pero esta es la primera vez que hay algo diferente: para comenzar, el hombre no parece un perfecto galán de cine, su postura en general está desaliñada, como si se sintiera fuera de su elemento. _Culpable_ , decide el cerebro de Pip, acostumbrado a leer a las personas por sus gestos corporales. Y, en segundo lugar, está de pie en el porche, y la rubia –oh, definitivamente ella está molesta– acaba de darle un portazo a milímetros de su perfecta nariz. El golpe hace eco en los oídos de Pip mientras él lucha por encontrar las malditas llaves de su casa, incómodo de presenciar la pelea ajena. El galán se fue, advierte, y no ha visto su auto desde entonces. Pero su vecina ahora fuma más…

La rubia de enfrente se fue la semana pasada. La vio arrastrar una maleta y tirarla al auto antes de acelerar por la calle y marcharse. En cualquier momento el camión de mudanzas aparecerá y eso será lo último que sepa de ella. Esa idea le ha dado vueltas en la cabeza más veces de las que desearía; es incómodo, razona, cómo una situación estúpida –ni siquiera se conocieron, por el amor de dios– tiene el poder de metérsele bajo las uñas y molestarlo, pero también se le hace inevitable pensar que fueron vecinos durante diez meses y nunca cruzaron palabras en la calle, ni siquiera para saber su nombre. Pero han pasado los días y el camión no aparece, así que tal vez ella aún no encuentra otro hogar o quizá lo esté pensando mejor y eventualmente regrese y esa sea su oportunidad para saludarla cuando sale a fumar y saber por fin cómo se llama para dejar de referirse a ella como "la rubia de enfrente", para que ella le hable sobre su amor secreto hacia los gatos y él le cuente sobre _Rasthï_ , la vieja gata gorda de su abuela en su pueblo natal en Francia… está pensando en ello un viernes por la noche (jodido cristo, de verdad necesita sacarse esas ideas estúpidas de adolescente de la cabeza) mientras sus amigos juegan póker en su sala –perdió, así que salió para fumarse un merecido cigarro– cuando ve el automóvil conocido regresar. 

Viene sola, y por un momento él echa de menos su vestimenta formal usual. Entra en la casa y sale en menos de cinco minutos: la ve buscar algo en su auto y luego vuelve a aparecer, visiblemente frustrada. Pip levanta una ceja ante la situación. Parece debatir consigo misma un instante, con la mano en la puerta del automóvil y la otra corriendo a través de su cabello. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, levanta la cabeza en su dirección.

Pip se ahoga con el humo, y está muy agradecido de que esté al otro lado de la calle y no pueda verlo con total claridad, porque definitivamente lo cogió desprevenido. Tal vez lo atrapó en su _observación distraída_ y está molesta, considerándolo un intruso y aún peor: un mirón. Considera seriamente levantarse y huir cobardemente hacia sus amigos, pero ella ya se está moviendo en su dirección y oh dios, que alguien lo ayude a salir de esto.

—¿Podrías darme fuego?

—¿Qué?

Definitivamente esa no era la frase que esperaba.

—Perdí mi encendedor, y no parece haber nada en mi casa —ella frunce las cejas en una mueca que parece querer reemplazar un puchero, y se ve _impresionante—_. Estaba a un paso de ir a comprar otro, pero luego te vi aquí fumando y pensé que sería más rápido pedírtelo. ¿Puedes?

Los ojos azules –son muy azules, ahora que los ve de cerca– regresan a él y Pip asiente, con la garganta seca.

—Por supuesto.

Esa noche, Pip aprende que ella se llama Integra, que tiene 25 años y un puesto importante en su empresa familiar; que vive allí porque ama a su familia, pero necesita desconectarse un poco de todos ellos. Que su marca de cigarrillos favoritos son los _Dunhill_ , prefiere el whisky sobre cualquier otro licor y que es impresionante en el póker.

Aprenderá más cosas con el tiempo, cosas que lo conducirán a pensar que ella es la mujer de su vida y lo llevarán –años más tarde– a poner una rodilla en el piso y hacer la legendaria pregunta que estaba seguro jamás formularía, pero aún es demasiado pronto para eso. Por ahora está feliz de finalmente haber conocido a _la rubia de enfrente_. 


End file.
